


Odds against us

by Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thinks about how far he and Jack have come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds against us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a reoccurring habit of writing crap fics at 2am...oh well I'm septiplier tash

"Will you just sit down and stop fidgeting?"

"Hold on, okay? Almost...perfectly...there!"

"Good, shut up and watch the movie."

Jack snuggled into Mark's side one last time before finally settling and turning his attention to the Tv. It was his boyfriends turn to choose the film tonight and he had decided on none other than Interstellar. When Mark had first popped in the DVD, Jack had laughed once again being reminded of the other boy's space obsession. Problem was, the movie was almost three hours long and the Irishmen wedged himself between his lovers arm and his torso resulting in a perfect cocoon of warmth. This meant that sometime durning wormhole travel, Mark graced down to find his boyfriend dozed off. 

He smiled down at him, softy stroking a stray hair into place. The older man sighed and turned off the TV trying not to jostle the sleeping figure. He snuck in another few moments looking at how peaceful the green haired man looked. Fishing his phone out of his pants, he took a quick photo of the serene boy. Looking back on their past, Mark couldn't believe how lucky the two were. It seemed like In the beginning of their relationship the odds were stacked against them. The constant hiding and worrying of the viewers or their friends approval caused a strain that almost broke them apart. This didn't even include the distant that physically separated them. He chuckled now thinking of how scared he was. They had told their friends and soon after released a video declaring their relationship. 

The outpouring of support from their audience was staggering and he still teared up just thinking about it. Which was exactly what he was doing when Jack woke up from his little nap. 

"Mark, babe, what's wrong?" Jack asked when he saw the tear tracks on his face.

"It's nothing, really really I'm fine. I'm just...really happy I have you. You know with the way we started and the distance between us, I'm just glad we made it work." Mark tried to explain, wiping tears off his cheeks.

Jack sat there stunned, unsure of what to say to such a comment. The amount of love he had for the boy in front of him was unlike any other just he didn't know how to put it into words. He decided to use actions. He placed his hands on either side of the pink haired boys face and used his thumbs to whip away the rest of his happy tears. When he was swiped clean, he leaned down gently to fit his lips over his boyfriends. The kiss was tender and caste, unlike their normal kisses at this time of night. When Jack pulled away, he found a smile on the others face.

"I love you to." Jack whispered.

"I love you to but I didn't say it first?" Mark said looking confused.

Jack smiles and replied "you didn't have to."

The two shared a look of joy and adoration as Mark stood up and outstretched his hand for the other. Jack gladly accepted and the two walked to their bedroom in search of their warm bed. After the normal night routine of brushing teeth and changing into pj's, the day's emotional exhaustion had caught up with them. Jack rolled onto his side of the bed and gratefully snuggled into the duvet. He looked at Mark with out stretched arms waiting to cuddle him to. Mark saw the puppy dog eyes and huffed out a laugh, just as he was about to join him complain he remembered something. Holding out a finger and standing up again despite Jack's whine of protest he took out his phone. He quickly posted the photo he had taken of Jack earlier with the caption "passed out durning movie night but I love him anyway." 

With his phone shut off, he happily fell into jacks arms and fell asleep with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And please please please please please comment! It lets me and other writers know if anyone actually likes or read these! And if you wanna drop a prompt in my tumblr as well: http://bagel-in-a-trenchcoat.tumblr.com/


End file.
